Talk:The Painter/@comment-77.154.204.13-20180401132654
I wonder who her mother was. Could it be Fillianore? I mean, both DLC are really linked, the painter looks a crossbreed and has scales and filianore is holding a broken egg, that maybe, was the painter's? (dragon are doing eggs, aren't they?) Also, why is Gael the only one of the slaves knight who survived? I mean, first, he knew where the Ring city was. Secondly, he really looks like the Harald knight (and his armor suggest it too, as it says "They grew decrepit, their skin charred black and their bones twisted. Eventually they went outright mad, but were never relieved from duty." I think there was some kind of betreyal within th Ringed city. First, they followed gwyn and protected the dark souls, as the statue of gwyn giving a crown to the (furtive?) Pygmy shows their alliance. Also, he gave them Fillianore, his duaghter. But I think it's now it becomes intersting: Why wasn't she mentionned anywhere? Like Gwyn firstborn? She looks like she got denied in some way. I think it's because of her possible husband: If this egg is a dragon egg, and she is the mother.. Well, that's it. There was a lot of supposition upon the fact that Gwynevere was the mother of Pricillia in DS 1 because she was the only godess mentionned, but here we have an other one that have been deleted from history, like Gwyn firstborn. And I mean, Gwyn firstborn became friend with dragons, so a daughter that had a child with them, I'm not sure he would consider her as a daughter anymore. What a better punition than sending her at the end of the world and force her to sleep until the end? So I think Filianore got 2 girls: Pricillia, the oldest, and the second one the Painter. I think that Gwyn didn't knew it at start, and with what happened to her brother, Fillianore asked Ariamis to paint a world for her daughter. But she got an other child, and Gwyn saw him. With what happened with men, he gave them the Ringed city and her daughter, and so he had no troubles with the dark soul anymore. But it didn't last, and some mad pygmy rose. Gwyn, afraid by the humanity, created the curse, and to be sure the dark souls will be out of reach, he send his slave knights to take it and bring it back to him. But they all became mad and wander now in the city street. And humanity still grow, so Gwyn had no other choice than linking the flame. But did all slave knight died? One actually survived. He saw the egg, he found the child. This little crossbreed, forgotten and without name, and he took care of her. One day she will paint a world. Gael certainly knew it. Maybe this little girl was gifted? He raised her, and wandered in the world, with the leftovers of the painting now restored by Ariandel, an usurper that was obssessed by flame, and friede, an unkindled that deserted Londor church after failing linking the flame. Gael traveled in the world, in search for another unkindled, so his lady could see the flame. And then, he shall go again where all started: To the end of the world, ending his duty in a way, by finding the dark soul of men. And so a new world will be painted.